This invention relates generally to optical fiber connectors and, in particular, to a demountable connector assembly having means for accurately aligning a pair of single optical fibers.
Single optical fiber connectors generally comprise a pair of very accurately machined ferrule members which are aligned via some form of alignment arrangement. While such arrangements are satisfactory in operation, the close tolerance machining required makes them relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the sophisticated alignment methods involved require the attention of skilled technicians for both installation and servicing.
Copending application of Phillips et al. entitled "Termination of Optical Fibers", Ser. No. 679,759, filed Apr. 23, 1976, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a single fiber termination which utilizes a watch pierced bearing jewel for centering an unsheathed fiber end in a ferrule. The use of a watch jewel, which is readily available, decreases manufacturing costs yet allows accurate alignment of fibers mounted in a pair of terminations employing such jewels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,785 discloses an optical fiber connector which uses short glass capillary tubes for aligning a pair of single optical fibers. The connector has a number of disadvantages, including the fact that the capillary tubes are fragile and the connector uses a number of movable parts.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide another form of single fiber connector which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is simple in construction, and does not require a high degree of skill to assemble and service.